


Numbers of Sithis: The Argonian Man Station

by WAR10CKcrimsondemon



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, Espionage, Radio, Shortwave, Spy - Freeform, encryption, numbers stations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAR10CKcrimsondemon/pseuds/WAR10CKcrimsondemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the speaker is decoding the latest message from another Numbers Station known as Blackwood Miner or The Argonian Man both Ocheeva and Teinaava recognize the voice as someone who should have been killed by the Listener quite awhile ago. NO FANCY TECHNO JARGON IN THIS ONE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numbers of Sithis: The Argonian Man Station

The Argonian Man AKA Blackwood Miner Numbers Station TECHNO JARGON FREE VERSION

`LOCATION: Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary, Cheydinhal, Cryodiil Sector.`

"...77455 77455, 94017 94017, 00643 00643, 94065 94065, 79283 79283, 06708 06708..." The Speaker of the Cheydinhal Sanctuary was listening to the radio receiving the latest Technomancer Contract from a new Numbers Station. This station is operated by an Argonian Male based on the voice and thus it was given the name the Argonian Man. Darken Rahl the Listener was busy creating a new digital message protocol for sending Numbers Messages. As Ocheeva and Teinaava walked by the radio room they heard the Argonian voice and this perked their ears. The voice sounded familiar.

In the room where the listener was working the door opened and Rahl was confronted by the two Argonians.

"Rahl!" called Teinaava.

"Yes? What do you need from your listener?" he asked.

"We heard the latest broadcast on the radio coming from the Argonian Man and the voice sounded awfully familiar." said Teinaava.

"Yes, it sounded like Scar-Tail! You know, the Shadowscale traitor that you killed! Mind explaining that?" Ocheeva continued.

"I don't know what you are talking about. You must have heard wrong because Scar-Tail is dead. I even gave you his heart as proof remember?" Darken Rahl responded in a neutral voice.

"No Darken Rahl, I did not hear wrong because Scar-Tail's voice sounds distinct to us. It is definitely him calling out the numbers! We have listened to the Argonian Man station and that voice was not there until recently! Even the Konec Group is saying that the voice has changed too! We also remembered you mentioning Scar-Tail killing off an Argonian Agent sent to kill him and that he arrived weeks before you did! So who's heart did you really give us? Because we know that his voice would not be on this station if he was dead!" growled Ocheeva.

"OK! OK! FINE! I gave you the heart of an Argonian Agent that he killed who was supposed to kill him! I simply gave Scar-Tail a way to continue his duties as a royal assassin by telling him to look after a station! Blackwood Miner!" Rahl yelled as he tossed a folder with the Telecomix Crypto Munitions Bureau seal on it along with the EREBUS label to Ocheeva.

"One of our larger terminals hidden inside an old Imperial Legion Fortress. Officially it doesn't exist. Unofficially it is used to broadcast messages to both the Dark Brotherhood and the Shadowscales. Yes it is a Joint Operations Facility operating on a classified frequency schedule. Well technically it is classified but you can get the schedules and frequencies on the Konec Group's website under 'E7 Argonian Man' but unless you have the correct One-Time Cypher Sheet you will never be able to decode any of the messages. So nothing of value was lost." Darken Rahl explained further.

"So Scar-Tail sends the messages and the others do the actual contracts?" Teinaava asked.

"Correct." Rahl said.

"Unfortunately we cannot tolerate this deception! You have betrayed us, the Shadowscales, and us! You must die for this treason! But it will not be by our hands. The tenets forbid us from killing you. So we will have the Shadowscales do it for us." said Ocheeva. Suddenly the speaker entered the room and handed him two pieces of paper. One was the decode sheet for the broadcast being received in the radio room:

`Cypher/Group: 88161/49`

`05517 15234 57878 14432 04211 16762 38143 27538 33233 82326`  
`20063 53405 03305 75632 66443 84724 60861 12401 21452 58108`  
`72145 72227 40483 15383 84323 26727 54363 58354 07432 04808`  
`85442 03455 13757 02630 40340 65243 24305 40458 21166 12602`  
`34633 82541 25674 07132 36867 27114 81042 52113 73656 87215`  
`21381 38667 10650 48665 33315 83873 22317 16283 06327 45830`  
`53223 18050 48405 48455 04251 24131 34227 27321 35745 23738`  
`06820 52365 72582 70800 31221 08458 38255 76057 82745 45006`  
`10065 57767 67057 61054 60580 70745 31636 47357 25301 66157`  
`18265 23123 58578 71506 15777 17662 67612 57860 14685 03060`  
`14880 48025 03163 08646 13512 23475 86717 42357 11164 04728`  
`73563 15107 68307 74243 68465 52107 85644 26186 23841 34345`  
`80105 21203 37585 16582 22581 47618 85784 21472 28456 36688`  
`07207 04761 76685 36514 68672 63604 21536 80268 88341 55726`  
`82341 07265 18444 78442 04676 36042 81823 44403 67407 78346`

`DESTROY IMMEDIATELY AFTER USE!`

The second was the decoded message itself:

`ONE OF OUR CLANDESTINE OPERATIONS ALMOST GOT BUSTED. THANKFULLY NONE OF US NOR THE BROTHERHOOD WAS IMPLICATED. HOWEVER THERE IS THIS ONE PARTICULAR IMPERIAL GUARDSMAN SEVERIUS ODIIL WHO HAPPENED TO BE IN THE WRONG PLACE AT THE WRONG TIME. HE SAW SOMETHING THAT COULD BLOW THIS WHOLE THING UP IF HE TALKS. HAVE THIS LOOSE END RUBBED OUT BUT MAKE IT LOOK LIKE A BANDIT ATTACK. ALSO DO IT A PLACE WHERE THERE WILL BE NO WITNESSES LIKE SIDEWAYS CAVE. A BANDITS LAIR. `

The speaker then left the room.

"Oh, well! Would you look at this. I have a contract for both of you." Rahl exclaimed. "It seems that a Imperial Legion Soldier Serverius Odiil was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He can potentially compromise a black operation that both the brotherhood and technomancers carried out. This loose end must be taken care of but in a way so that it looks like a group of bandits ambushed and killed him according to the decoded message. So looks like you got work to do. See ya later!" he said as he sent them off on their way.

"As for that threat you two made against me. We shall see!" Rahl mumbled to himself. He then threw both papers into the fireplace to destroy them. The paper with the numbers sent over the radio copied down did not matter as without the decode sheet which he just burned the message could never be read ever. The paper has the full ciphertext:

`88161 x12`   
`Group 49 Group 49`   
`READY READY`   
`59783 42166 01691 93746 10511 76171 14862 63733 50121 00685`   
`58732 39434 04153 64448 28485 58005 59222 63746 56932 20680 `   
`17900 70788 33525 33917 61377 67035 46443 00021 29323 53492 `   
`01740 97924 77036 79553 87951 35512 62980 86550 16460 17436 `   
`95450 93841 75978 93779 32570 91364 35961 27799 90522 13533 `   
`20391 54134 39432 80961 05177 17709 11472 92492 53758 73250 `   
`71059 82885 52307 52994 04124 05955 31257 73586 56077 77455 `   
`94017 00643 94065 79283 06708 11627 91837 42643 00834 83379 `   
`24784 51618 51343 10530 18249 37333 27064 46406 67607 01400 `   
`74743 14411 26430 77594 22623 68638 26566 20069 05490 15569 `   
`94595 90275 75495 24366 34788 45005 94565 58237 72843 04765 `   
`27238 62193 70093 04314 11613 85622 26363 85396 15559 84048 `   
`37072 70708 41340 84243 78802 53582 05007 50828 68306 36320 `   
`30329 25325 61293 64298 32887 45034 13756 02024 12442 22574 `   
`00031 21453 70856 03743 25524 83038 33900 49426 40416 91854 `   
`End.`

End of Line.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the choice when you decide to take the dead argonian agent's heart instead of Scartail's to Teinaava. In this case the traitor was given an alternate method of serving the Shadowscale.


End file.
